


Mistletoe Kiss [Digital Art]

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Digital Art, Gift Art, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: Draco is a Healer at St Mungo's. Harry's his favourite Auror patient. Draco's been a miserable Scrooge all season, and Harry's been trying to get him to lighten up. It's the eve of the St Mungo's Holiday Gala, and Draco thinks he might finally have found the spirit of the season.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Mistletoe Kiss [Digital Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrarryDealers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryDealers/gifts).

> Drarrydealers, I loved your prompts, and had fun making this for you. I hope it tickles your fancy. Happy Holidays! 💖☃️🎉

**Sized for mobile:**  


**Full size:**  



End file.
